Yellow Chakra
by Morlow
Summary: Naruto akzeptiert das er der Träger Kyuubies ist, dies führt zu einer Veränderung in ihm, die sein Schicksal für immer verändern wird.
1. Chapter 1

Halli Hallo zu meiner aller ersten Fanfic. Also bitte ich um Rücksichtnahme .

Disclaimer: Wenn mir Naruto gehören würde, würde ich das hier bestimmt nicht schreiben, wenn mir das nicht mal Geld einbringt ;-)

Nun genug der großen Worte on with the Story

_**Yellow Chakra **_

Es sah auf die vor sich liegende Gegend herab. Wie leicht es doch war. Vor ihm lagen hunderte von Toten. Manche waren zerteilt. Andere einfach nur platt gedrückt. Er liebte es Menschen mit seinen gewaltigen Pranken einfach so durch die Luft zu schmeißen als wären sie Wattebäuschen. Sehr viel mehr Widerstand leisteten sie ja nicht. Viele lagen auf den wenigen Bäumen, die dieses Gefecht bis jetzt überstanden hatten. Auf deren Kronen und Ästen. Und überall roch er den wunderbaren Geruch des Todes. Er wurde durch dieses wunderbare Parfüm des menschlichen Todes in einen wahren Sinnesrausch getrieben und frohlockte mit jeden weiteren toten Menschen der so dumm war, sich anmaßen zu wollen ihn aufzuhalten. Wie konnten die Menschen nur so dumm sein, sie könnten es so einfach haben? Warum sich wehren? Sie haben doch sowieso keine Chance gegen ihn. Er ist ein Dämon. Ein Wesen das über Mächte verfügte von denen die Menschen nicht einmal in ihren tiefsten Träumen oder auch Ängsten zu glauben wagten das es sie gibt.

Nun haben sie für ihre Selbstüberschätzung den Preis zu zahlen. Ich werde sie umbringen. Einen nach den Anderen. Bis von diesen Ort nicht mehr übrig geblieben ist als eine tote Landschaft. Und nur der Duft des von hier vergossenen Blutes wird noch an die einst von Menschen bewohnte Siedlung erinnern. Die Klageschreie ihrer Seelen werden jetzt und bis in alle Ewigkeit hier ihren Tot in die Welt hinausschreien und doch wird man sie nie wahrnehmen. Sie nie zur Kenntnis nehmen.

Ich bin der Dämon ihr seid Unkraut.

Yonedaime schaute auf seine Leute herab, die dort unten einen anscheint aussichtslosen Kampf gegen den mächtigsten Gegner führten, den dieses Dorf je gesehen hat. Die Toten konnten schon gar nicht mehr gezählt werden. Sie lagen einfach überall und doch kämpften sie unermüdlich weiter. Sie wussten, wenn sie fallen dann war's das. Ihre Frauen ihre Kinder würden Kyuubi hoffnungslos ausgeliefert sein. Sie mussten es besiegen. Sonst wird all das, wofür jeder einzelne von ihnen gearbeitet und gekämpft hatte, in der Geschichte als absolute Bedeutungslosigkeit versinken.

Er sah wie seine Leute den Dämon mit Kuneis durchlöcherten. Shuriken flogen durch die Lüfte und bohrten sich so tief sie es nur konnten in sein Fleisch rein.

Bedeutungslos wie sich herausstellen musste. Kyuubi's Körper schüttelte die Wurfgeschosse von selbst ab. Fast so als würde sein Köper einfach alles was ihn schaden könnte einfach abstoßen und die ihn zugefügten Wunden heilten dann fast augenblicklich.

Die mächtigsten unter den Ninjas konnten die gewaltigen Chakraströme geradezu spüren. Die Energie die das Ungeheuer entfesselte war geradezu beängstigend. Sie wussten, dass sie keine Chance haben würden. Eine solche Kreatur des Bösen besiegte man nicht. Man bekämpfte es solange es ging, um die die man liebte ein paar Momente mehr ihres Lebens zu schenken, um dafür das seine zu geben.

Sanedaime sprang von seinen erhobenen Posten hinunter. Seine Schutzbefohlenen schrieen ihn nach das er da bleiben sollte. Das er sein Leben nicht wegwerfen durfte. Was sollte er denn tun? Zu sehen wie all seine Kämpfer von dem Dämon abgeschlachtet werden würden, um dann am Ende als Letzter von allen zu sterben? Nein das war nicht seine Art. Er war noch nie egoistisch gewesen und hat noch nie andere für sich kämpfen lassen. Er kämpfte immer mit den anderen mit und so würde es auch dieses Mal sein. Wenn er schon untergehen sollte dann auch mit den anderen.

„Lass mich dir helfen Yonedaime"

„Was? Was willst du hier. Geh wieder zurück und pass auf unser Kind auf!" Yonedaime wäre fast ausgerastet das seine Frau ihn hinterher gesprungen war. Sie sollte doch auf Naruto ihr Kind aufpassen.

„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich dich alleine kämpfen lasse? Wir sind ein Paar. Bis das der Tot uns scheide. Ich werde dafür sorgen dass das nicht auftreten wird." Seine Frau war schon immer unverbesserlich. Er könnte jetzt sagen was auch immer er wollte sie würde nicht auf ihn hören. Und so nahm er den Blick von ihr und stürmte auf den Schauplatz des Kampfgeschehens.

Er sah viele vertraute Gesichter bei Kyuubi. Die mächtigsten des ganzen Dorfes haben bis jetzt an vorderster Front durchgehalten und leisteten noch immer erbitterten Widerstand. Die Clanangehörigen des Uchihaclans und des Hyugaclans kämpften nun seit Anbeginn der Schlacht.

Er fing einen Kunei, der vom Fuchsungeheuer zurückgeschleudert wurde noch im letzten Moment in der Luft auf, bevor dieser seinen Freund Itachi, den Kopf spalten konnte. Ohne sich zu bedanken kämpfte dieser weiter und versuchte weiter den Ungeheuer Verletzungen zuzuführen. Yonedaime war schon seit Itachis Jugend über seinen Kampfeswillen erstaunt. Trotz seines Alters gehörte er doch zu den Mächtigsten seines Clans.

Ein weiterer Kunei flog mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf ihn zu und er wusste so fort das er es nicht mehr rechtzeitig schaffen würde, auszuweichen oder gar ihn abzufangen. Mit einem entsetzten Ausdruck wartete er auf den Einschlag des Kunei. Doch kurz bevor dieser ihn traf, warf sich eine weißgekleidete Person vor ihn und opferte sich so für ihn. Völlig entsetzt erkannte er wer ihn das Leben gerettet hatte und hätte sich im selben Moment am liebsten selbst das Leben genommen nur um das ihre wieder zurück zuholen. Seine Frau hatte sich vor ihm geworfen. Warum hatte sie das nur gemacht?

Außer sich vor Zorn auf das Fuchsungeheuer formten seine Hände in einer Geschwindigkeit, die sie schon zu Schämen verwandelten Handzeichen. Und in einen gewaltigen Schrei, der all das Kampfgeschehen übertönte brüllte er in die Nacht hinaus.

„Geistverschmelzung"

Alles auf dem Schlachtfeld war ruhig. Das Fuchsungeheuer hatte aufgehört anzugreifen. Und auch der Hokage, Yonedaime bewegte sich nicht mehr. Keiner wusste wo ihr Meister jetzt mit dem Fuchsungeheuer ihren mentalen Konflikt austrug. Aber sie alle wussten, dass der Ausgang dieses Kampfes nun ganz in der Hand des Hokagen lag.

Kyuubi war beeindruckt. Ein Mensch schaffte es also tatsächlich mit einem Dämon eine Gedankenverschmelzung einzugehen. Schön für ihn. Einen Dämon beeindruckt man nicht so einfach.

Um sie herum war die totale Schwärze. Man sah nur Schwarz und doch sah man die Köper der beiden, den des Hokagen Yonedaime und den des Fuchsungeheuers.

„Willst du Wicht mich herausfordern?" Kyuubis Stimme war deutlich anzumerken wie sehr er sich über diesen Menschen amüsierte. Und seine Stimme drang mit einem Ton an die Ohren Yonedaimes das dieser schon alleine durch ihren Klang wahnsinnig geworden wäre.

„Was glaubst du was dir diese Technik bringt? Mich zu einem mentalen Kampf herauszufordern ist noch zweckloser als mich richtig zu bekämpfen." Der Dämon schnaubte verächtlich über diesen Menschen, der ihn bisher noch immer nicht angesprochen hatte.

„Ich werde verhindern dass du unser Dorf vernichtest. Kyuubi"

Menschen. Ihr Hang zur absoluten Selbstüberschätzung belustigte ihn auch immer wieder. Aber vor allem genoss er ihren Ausdruck, wenn sie all ihre Hoffnung verlieren und in eine Litargie verfielen. Dann dachte er doch manchmal darüber nach sie leben zu lassen. Denn so ein Zustand war für die meisten Menschen schlimmer als der Tot.

„Wie willst du das schaffen?" Seine Stimme triefte noch immer vor Hohn über diesen Menschen der es doch tatsächlich wagte zu glauben ihn besiegen zu können.

„Ich kann dich nicht besiegen aber ich kann dich aufhalten. Ich werde bei diesem Versuch zwar selbst sterben. Aber dafür werden andere leben. Ich werde dich bannen."

Yonedaime begann vor den Augen Kyuubis Handzeichen zu formen. Unmengen von Chakra wurde geschmiedet von den Kyuubi bisher annahm das Menschen so viel nie anhäufen könnten.

Er begann den Hokagen mental zu bombardieren. Er zeigte Yonedaime Bilder und Träume die jeden Alptraum überstiegen. Leichen, Tot, Zerstörung. Eine zerstörte Siedlung nach der anderen. Ein hoffnungsloser Kampf, der Bewohner, nach dem anderen. Seine Handzeichen wurden langsamer aber sie kamen nicht zum erliegen. Sanedaime kämpfte gegen diese Bilder an. Die seinen Verstand den Wahnsinn aussetzten. Kyuubi ging weiter. Er zeigte ihn Schlachten der Menschen. Ihre Kriege in allen Einzelheiten. Hungernde Kinder, vergewaltigte Frauen, vom Blut getränkte Schlachtfelder.

Yonedaime krümmte sich vor Schmerzen. Die Handzeichen die er formte um das Chakra zu schmieden, um den Dämon der vor ihm stand zu verbannen, bewegten sich nun kaum voran. Er musste all seine Konzentration darauf verlegen den Bann zu beenden. Sein Verstand durfte ihn nicht ins Handwerk pfuschen.

Kyuubi wurde unruhig. Dieser Mensch brachte ihn nun in ernsthafte Bedrängnis. Wie konnte ein Mensch nur so widerstandsfähig sein?

Er Zeigte ihn nun Bilder von längst vergangenen Schlachten der Menschen, gegen andere Dämonen. Wie die Menschen von diesen auf alle erdenkliche Art und Weise abgeschlachtet wurden. Die Schreie, die Qualen all dies glaubte Yonedaime geradezu zu fühlen.

Kyuubi kämpfte einen verzweifelten Kampf gegen den Hokagen. Er wollte nicht eingesperrt werden. Er war ein Dämon. Diese herrschten über die Menschen und wurden weder von ihnen kontrolliert noch eingesperrt.

Yonedaime lag fast am Boden und doch machten seine Hände weiter Handzeichen. Kyuubi merkte das das Chakra fast zu ende geschmiedet sein wird und er dann Gefangener eines Menschen sein wird. Und in einen letzten verzweifelten Aufbäumen schickte Kyuubi noch mal alle Schrecken dieser Welt zu Yonedaime. Dieser wurde mit der anbrechenden Welle aus Qualen und Tot geradezu überrannt. Fast hätte er seine Konzentration verloren.

Mit Hilfe den letzten Kraftreserven die den Hokagen noch blieben, richtete er sich noch ein letztes Mal an Kyuubi.

„Du wirst in einen Menschen gesperrt. Du wirst mit ihm leben und genau dasselbe durchmachen wie er." Noch einmal krümmte er sich vor schmerzen, doch dann redete er weiter. „Möge das die Strafe für deine Taten sein"

Und in Gedanken dachte sich Yonedaime noch. ‚Und vielleicht wird so aus dem Dämon etwas anderes, etwas Besseres.' Mit diesen Gedanken beendete Sanedaime seine Handzeichen und entlud all sein Chakra auf den Dämon, dieser Schrie auf vor entsetzen.

‚Ein Mensch hat mich besiegt. Nein. Das kann nicht sein. Ich bin doch ein Dämon.' Und mit diesen Gedanken beendete sich die Gedankenverschmelzung.

Alle Krieger strömten zum Führer über ihr Dorf, den Kokagen. Yonedaime-sama. Dieser stürzte grad in sich zusammen und flüsterte noch ein letztes „vergib mir Naruto." Bevor er nach vorn überkippte und kurz bevor er auf den Boden aufgeschlagen wäre noch von seinen Freund Itachi aufgefangen wurde. Hinter den Kriegern, bäumte sich das Fuchsungeheuer noch vor den Bann auf. Es kämpfte mit aller Macht die ihm gegeben war, doch am Ende musste es einsehen, dass es gegen diesen Bann, eines Menschen, nichts ausrichten konnte. Das Fuchsungeheuer zerfiel in sich zusammen bis es nicht mehr war als eine kleine hell leuchtende Kugel. Die anderen Dorfbewohner schauten mit erfurcht was jetzt passieren würde auf die Kugel und erschraken kurz darauf. Als sie mit einer riesigen Geschwindigkeit in Richtung Konoha flog. Alle rannten sie zurück zu ihrem Dorf. Und als sie an den Grenzen ihres Dorfes ankamen sahen sie, wie die Kugel in das Haus des Hokagen eindrang. Alle wussten sie das in diesem Haus zur der Zeit nur eine Person lebte. Der neugeborene Sohn des vierten Hokagen. Naruto Uzumaki. Alle rannten sie in Richtung des Hokagengebäudes. Die Oberhäupter der Uchiha und Hyuga rannten in das Zimmer des Hokagensohnes und blieben sofort vor Erfurcht stehen. Die Kugel die die Lebensenergie Kyuubi repräsentierte schwebte in kreisförmigen Bewegungen um den kleinen Uzumaki. Bis sie sich in einer nicht für das Auge wahrnehmbaren blitzschnellen Bewegung in den Körper des Hokagensohnes reinbohrte. Naruto schrie vor schmerzen auf und wurde aus einer unsichtbaren Kraft heraus in die Luft gehoben wo er für einige Momente schwebte und ein grelles Licht ihn umgab. Nach einigen Momenten verebbte das Licht und mit ihm sank Naruto wieder in seine Kindergrippe. Die Uchiha und Hyuga gingen auf den Kleinen zu. 6 Male in der Form von Fuchsschnurhaaren haben sich auf den Gesicht des Kindes Gebildet und um den Bauchnabel zeichnete sich deutlich das spiralförmige Bannsymbol ab.

Der vierte Hokage, Yonedaime. Er belud seinen eigenen Sohn mit dem Fluch des Fuchsungeheuers um sie alle zu retten. Dafür würde er von allen Dorfbewohnern als der größte Held der Geschichte gefeiert werden. Aber die beiden Clanangehörigen wussten, dass der Sohn des Hokagen, der letzte des Clans der Uzumaki, nun ein Leben in Verachtung, dessen was in ihm drin ist, führen wird.

Itachi Uchiha betrat den Raum. Die beiden Clanoberhäupter, die das Kind mit einem verachtenden Blick bestraften, missachtend, lief er zu dem Kind und hob es aus der Grippe.

Itachi wusste das er nun nicht mehr im Haus des Hokagen wohnen konnte. Und er wusste welch schwere Kindheit auf Naruto, den jetzt letzten Hoffnungsträger seines Clans, wartete.

Und so lief Itachi mit dem Kind in seinem Armen aus dem Haus, aus der Stadt, weg von den Blicken der Dorfbewohner. Der Junge brauchte jetzt einen der sich um ihn kümmert. Nur konnte er diese Aufgabe nicht übernehmen. So Leid es ihn tut musste auch er ihn aus der Hand geben. Obwohl Yonedaime sicher glücklich über die Tatsache gewesen wäre das nun er auf Naruto aufpasste. Er wusste, dass er nicht mehr lange in diesem Dorf bleiben konnte und so brauchte er einen neuen Vormund.

Und so wanderte Itachi Uchiha mit den letzten der Uzumaki's in die Dunkelheit der Nacht hinaus.

Sanedaimestand auf den Podest in mitten des Ratshauses. Er schaute in die Gesichter der einzelnen Clanoberhäupter und dachte sich was für eine Schande sie doch für die Ninjas waren. Das Fuchsungeheuer ist gebannt und kann so niemanden etwas tun und das einzige was ihnen einfällt ist den Träger des Dämons zu verachten und am liebsten aus Konoha zu schmeißen.

„Was wollt ihr?" Die Stimme Sanedaimes war mit Abscheu bestückt und zeigte ganz deutlich was er im Moment über die Clans dachte.

„Sie sollen wieder Leitung und Führung über das Dorf übernehmen ehrwürdiger Dritter." Hiashi sprach wieder einmal wie es für ihn üblich war als einziger. Alle anderen Nickten nur stumm über das was er sagte. Sanedaime konnte Hiashi einfach nicht leiden. Er war ein spießiger, alter Mann der dachte er wäre die Krone allen Seins.

„Ich hab vor vielen Jahren meinen Posten als Oberhaupt über Konoha entsagt. Es war an der Zeit für Yonedaime die Macht zu übernehmen."

„Nun wissen sie der vierte Hokage hat den Kampf gegen das Fuchsungeheuer leider nicht überlebt. Viele der Clanoberhäupter sind in den Kampf gestorben und viele andere Clanmitglieder. Die einzelnen Clans stehen im Konflikt wer nun die Führung über den Clan übernimmt. Wir sind im Moment nicht in der Lage einen neuen Hokage zu wählen.

Um überhaupt eine Führung zu haben müssen sie ihr Amt wieder antreten."

Der Dritte seufzte innerlich. Er hatte schon damals als er abgetreten ist schon gedacht das er nicht so einfach von diesen Amt zu trennen wäre. Und dabei ist er doch nun wahrlich nicht mehr der Jüngste.

„Nun gut ich nehme den Posten als Hokage dieses Dorf wieder an." Ein Jubeln war zu hören. Zumindest war die Führungsfrage hiermit geregelt.

Ein andererwollte gerade mit der Frage ansetzten, was mit dem Sohn Yonedaimes gemacht werden sollte, Naruto. Da sprach der Dritte auch schon weiter.

„Aber ich werde auch mit sofortiger Wirkung ein Gesetzt erlassen." Alle Ratsmitglieder schauten ihn und sich erwartungsvoll an. Was sollte es denn geben das ein neues Gesetzt geschaffen werden musste?

„Es wird keiner, der an dem Kampf anwesenden Beteiligten oder Wissenden, auch nur ein Wort darüber verlieren das Naruto, der Träger Kyuubis ist. Weder wird dies den eigenen Kindern noch irgendwelchen Fremden erzählt. Naruto soll ein möglichst normales Leben möglich gemacht werden."

Der jeweilige der vorin schon zur Frage, wegenNaruto ansetzen wollte,wollte nartürlichEinspruch erheben. „Aber sie können doch nicht…"

„Was kann ich nicht? Einen Neugeboren eine normale Kindheit verwehren? Setzten sie sich wieder hin." Der Dritte schaute ihn mit verachtendem Blick an. Und das nannten sich Ninjas? Weiße Menschen und doch so Kurzsichtig.

„Genug jetzt das Gesetzt steht und wehe einer versucht sich dagegen zu erheben und redet darüber. Die Strafe wird hart ausfallen." Damit wandte sich der dritte Hokage ab und verlies das Ratsgebäude. Sollten sie doch den Rest alleine ausmachen.


	2. Traum

Hallo Alle mit einander. Hier bin ich wieder und da endlich ein Review eingetroffen ist, geht es auch weiter .

Fareth Faegiel:Sanke für deine Review.Ich mag Itachi auch sehr, aber leider wird es wohl noch dauern bis er seinen nächsten Auftritt feiern darf und es wirdnoch einiges passieren.

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nicht Naruto

* * *

„Genug jetzt das Gesetzt steht und wehe einer versucht sich dagegen zu erheben und redet darüber. Die Strafe wird hart ausfallen." Damit wandte sich der dritte Hokage ab und verlies das Ratsgebäude. Sollten sie doch den Rest alleine ausmachen.

12 Jahre später

„Hey haltet ihn."

„Habt ihr ihn gesehen"

„Wo ist Naruto?"

„Dort entlang!"

Eine Person stürzte wild nach Luft schnaufend in das Zimmer des Hokagen und wollte grade los schreien. als dieser schon sagte.

„Las mich raten. Naruto?"

Der neu Angekommene war erstaunt darüber wie der Hokage sofort die Lage begriff, bis er selbst feststellte, dass wann immer er auch sein Zimmer besuchte, er immer wegen Naruto hier war. Also nickte er nur.

„Was hat er diesmal getan?"

„Er hat die Steinköpfe der erwürdigen Hokagen mit Farbe beschmutzt."

‚Ach Naruto was hast du nur wieder gemacht?' Dieser Junge wird noch mal mein Grab werden.

„Veranlassen sie alles und bringen sie endlich wieder Ruhe in das Dorf." ‚Naruto. Nee du kommst eindeutig nach deinen Vater'.

Ein kleiner Blondschopf mit wild verwuschelten Haaren und einen orangen Fliegerdress sowie einer Fliegerbrille rannte durch die Straßen Konohas und sprang mal da, mal da auf ein Dach. Obwohl er mehr auf den Dächern und Häuserwänden rum lief als auf der Straße.

Hinter ihm rannten im großen Tempo die Ninjalehrer der Akademie. Die Ninjas und der Blondschopf rannten und sprangen so schnell, dass sie nur als sich schnell bewegende Schemen war genommen wurden. Und der blonde Junge lachte aus leibest Kräften vor sich hin, wehrend er vor seinen Verfolgern wegrannte. Egal was sie auch unternahmen, sie konnten ihn einfach nicht einfangen. Dies amüsierte ihn wirklich köstlich. Und so ist es ihm gelungen einen Vorsprung aus zu arbeiten. Sie konnten ihn nicht wirklich sehen. Er holte ein Tuch hervor das so groß war wie er selbst und ein Muster wie der Zaun neben im besaß. Gerade hat er sich mit dem Tuch vor sich an den Zaun gestellt, da rannten auch schon seine ‚Verfolger' an ihm vorbei. Sich krümmend vor Lachen lies er sein Tuch fallen und lachte seinen Verfolgern hinterher die nun völlig seine Spur verloren hatten. Er hatte es wieder einmal geschafft und ist ihnen entkommen. In dem Moment wo er sich umgedreht hatte, musste natürlich wieder einmal alles den Bach runter gehen. Vor Schreck fiel Naruto auf seine vier Buchstaben und sah seinen Meister in die Augen.

„Meister Iruka, was machen sie denn hier?" Verlegen kratzte sich Naruto am Hinterkopf und lächelte seinen Meister an.

„Naruto was machst du während des Unterrichts hier draußen?" Iruka musste sich echt beherrschen. Ständig stellte dieser Junge irgendwelchen Blödsinn an. Er ist und wird es mit ziemlicher Sicherheit auch bleiben, dessen war sich Iruka voll und ganz sicher, unverbesserlich. Deswegen mochte er den kleinen wohl auch so.

Und so ging Iruka einen wild mit den Armen rudernden Naruto mit sich zerrend, zurück zur Ninjaakademie.

Iruka redete Vorne darüber wie man am energiesparsamsten die Form wechselte. Um im Falle eines Infiltrationsauftrages eine Person der dort ansässigen Ninjas, Bürger etc. auf das Haar genau zu imitieren.

Natürlich hörte wieder mal eine Person nicht zu. Diese Person kuschelte sich gemütlich in die Kuhle die sie mit ihren Armen formte und schlief ruhig vor sich hin. Keinen anderen störend. Nun zumindest glaubte diese Person, dass sie niemanden störte. Aber einer störte sich durch das mehr als deutlich gezeigte Desinteresse Narutos gewaltig. Und zwar war dies Iruka. Dieser stampfte mit großen Schritten auf Naruto zu und schimpfte in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart hinein.

‚Dieser Naruto. Dieser verlauste Bengel wird noch mal mein sicheres Grab. Wegen den werde ich noch um Jahre altern.' Und ohne es zu wissen, dachte Iruka genau dieselben Gedanken wie sie der dritte Hokage tagtäglich dachte.

„Naruto wachst du gefällig mal auf. Der Unterrichtsraum ist nicht dein Schlafzimmer."

Mit schlaftrunkenen Augen erhob Naruto den Kopf und fragte nur. „Was ist?"

Iruka wäre fast hinten über gefallen. ‚Dieser Junge ist wirklich noch mal mein Grab.'

„Was ist? Du sollst zuhören und lernen. Damit du die Ninjaprüfung nicht noch einmal mit deinen nicht vorhandenen Wissen verhaust."

„Was kann ich dafür, wenn sie meine geniale Intelligenz in der Anwendung der Ninjakünste bisher nicht zuwürdigen wussten und mich immer durchfallen ließen."

Iruka fragte sich ob es in der Familie der Uzamkies liegt an grenzenloser Selbstüberschätzung zu leiden. Da Iruka aber noch ein Kind war, als der vierte Hokage noch lebte, konnte er so auch keinen Vergleich ziehen. Aber es hätte einiges erklärt.

„Das reicht. Zur strafe machen wir eine Prüfung. Das Thema lautet Formwandel. Alle die das letzte mal schon bestanden hatten müssen auch mit machen.

Sofort schauten alle Wut entbrand auf Naruto. Der aber dies geflissentlich ignorierte. Die ganze Klasse lief also runter zur Vorführfläche und beachteten Naruto mit mordlüsternen Blicken. Alle bis auf eine. Diese Blickte die ganze Zeit mit einem schüchternden Blick auf Naruto und stupste die Finger aneinander. Und ihr Gesicht zeigte eine leichte röte. Dieses Mädchen war in einen Weißen Umhang gekleidet und hatte ebenso total weiße Augen. So wie sie in ihrer ganzen Familie die Regel sind.

Gerade war Naruto dran seine Form zu wechseln. Das Mädchen stupste nun kräftiger mit ihren Fingern gegeneinander und schaute noch verlegender zu Naruto. ‚Viel Glück Naruto. Du schaffst es.' Dachte sie noch. Bevor Naruto etwas vollbrachte wozu nur er in Stande war.

Gerade waren Sakura Haruno und Sasuke Uchiha vor ihm dran gewesen und verwandelten sich natürlich perfekt in ihren Meister Iruka. Nun war er dran mit dem Formwandeln. Nur hatte Naruto nicht im Geringsten vor gehabt sich in seinen Meister zu verwandeln. Er stand nur vorne und verschränkte seine Arme um sich zu konzentrieren. Wenige Sekunden später Verwandelte sich Naruto in… einen Traum eines jeden Mannes. Naruto hatte sich in eine nackte Schönheit verwandelt die nur durch wolkenähnliche Ringe an ihren intimsten Zonen verdeckt wurde. Naruto rekelte sich in seiner verwandelten Form, verführerisch zu Iruka und warf ihn einen Handkuss zu. Dieser zeigte eine typisch männliche Reaktion. Er viel mit riesigen Nasenbluten hinten über.

Nun verwandelte sich Naruto zurück. ‚Die Verführungstechnik. Die ideale Technik gegen jeden Lustmolch.' Bei diesen Gedanken musste Naruto breit grinsen und wartete nun auf das ihn mit Sicherheit erwartende Donnerwetter.

„Was sollte denn das? Erfinde nicht solche völlig bescheuerten Techniken." Iruka stand hochrot im Gesicht vor ihm und fluchte das sich die Balken bogen. Naruto stand still vor ihm und dachte nach. ‚Ist er rot weil er auf die Verführungstechnik reingefallen ist oder nur weil ich so was erfunden habe?' (Manchmal kann Naruto erstaunlich intelligent sein)

Die Sonne stand mittlerweile schon sehr tief und tauchte das gesamte Dorf in einen Angenehmen Rot-Ton. Pärchen liefen in engen Umarmungen in den Parks Konohas entlang und waren unbeschwerter Dinge. Die Vögel zogen sich langsam in ihre Nester zurück und bereiteten sich auf die kommende Nacht vor und die Wachen an den Stadtmauern schauten

nur mit einem Auge auf die Gegend vor der Stadt und gaben sich einen gemütlichen Bläuchen

in einer kleiner Kartenrunde hin.

Es könnte alles so schön sein, wenn nicht ein gewisser blonder Junge, die gesamte Gegend vom Berg der Hokagen aus, mit seinem Wutgeschrei beglücken würde.

„Warum muss ich das alles weg machen?"

„Weil du die Sauerei zu verantworten hast." Iruka schüttelte den Kopf und legte sich wieder hin. Verschränkte die Arme hinter seinen Kopf und schaute gen Himmel. Nebenbei hörte er den Wuttiraden Narutos zu und schmunzelte leicht in sich hinein.

‚Dieser Junge ist schon seltsam. Denkt doch tatsächlich, dass auch wenn er die Hokagen bemalt hat, er sie noch lange nicht sauber machen müsste. Wo hat dieser Junge nur seine Unbeschwertheit her? Der ist das reinste Energiebündel. Wenn er diese Energie nur mal richtig nutzen würde, könnte er einer der ganz großen im Nin Jitsu werden.'

Iruka stand auf und schaute runter zu Naruto, der weiter im ungebrochenen Eifer vor sich hin fluchte.

„Hey Naruto"

„Ja?" Naruto schaute Iruka mit einem erwartungsvollen Blick an und fragte sich, was der denn noch von ihm wollte.

„Wenn du damit fertig bist. Lade ich dich zu einer Portion Ramen ein."

Naruto schaute Iruka mit einem ungläubigen Blick an. Wobei seine Augen größer und größer wurden. Und seine Mundwinkel immer weiter auseinander gingen, bis seine Zähne in ihrer ganzen Pracht erstrahlten

„Juhu. Danke Sensei, da werd ich mich gleich mal beeilen." Iruka schmunzelte leicht und war froh dass er Narutos Laune ein wenig bessern konnte.

‚Naruto, du hast echt die größten Gefühlsschwankungen die ich je gesehen habe.'

Naruto saß mehr schlecht als recht auf seinen Hocker am Ramenstand und fläzte sich mit seinen Oberkörper auf den Tresen. Und Atmete schwer ein.

Man das war eine Arbeit. Die Farbe war irgendwie leichter drauf zu bekommen, als sie wieder abzumachen.

Während Naruto über die Eigenarten dessen nachdachte, warum Dreck und Schmutz immer so viel schwerer weg zu machen geht, als wie er entstehet, schaute Iruka besorgt auf Naruto.

‚Hm er sieht wirklich fertig aus. Ob ich das Essen nicht auf morgen verschieben sollte und ihn sich zu Hause erholen lassen?'

Doch dieser Gedanke wurde so schneller aus seinem Gedanken gefegt wie er gekommen war.

Der Wirt stellte Naruto die Suppe unter die Nase und das was dann passierte wollte Iruka auf den ersten Blick nicht glauben. Naruto war auf einmal hell wach und versprühte eine Vitalität, von der Iruka dachte, dass sie Naruto mittlerweile entgangen wäre.

Naruto leerte sie Schüssel Ramen in einer Geschwindigkeit, in der Iruka gerade Mal zu den Essstäbchen gegriffen hatte. In der darauf folgenden Sekunde schaute ihn Naruto mit seinem feinsten Strahlemanngesicht an das er besaß und hielt seine Schüssel in die Lüfte.

Iruka verdrehte nur die Augen und blicke den Wirt an und sagte „Noch eine."

Und so kam es, das Iruka an diesem Abend noch sehr lange mit Naruto redete und durch ihn mit einer ‚etwas' leichteren Brieftasche nach Hause ging.

Naruto ging durch verlassene Straßen. Straßen denen das Leben förmlich ausgesaugt wurde. Er spürte noch die Präsenz dessen was einmal hier war. Menschen. Viele Menschen. Lachende Kinder, die unschuldig durch die Straßen rannten und fangen spielten.

Und doch war da dieses andere Gefühl. Tod, Verzweiflung, Grauen, Hass. Und das Straßenbild veränderte sich. Es bildeten sich Schämen auf der Straße. Sie lagen da und versuchten eine Form anzunehmen. Naruto versuchte sie zu erkennen.

Er konnte nicht viel erkennen. Nur das es Menschenähnlich aussah.

Und dann bildete sich der Schemen vollends heraus und wurde sichtbar. Naruto viel nach hinten über, er zitterte am ganzen Leib und wollte nur noch weg. Er sah nur noch Tod. Über all lagen Leichen. Frauen, Männer, Kinder, einfach alle waren tot. Ohne zu überlegen rannte er los. ‚Einfach weg, egal wohin.' Dachte sich Naruto und rannte die Straßen entlang. Doch egal wohin er lief, er fand nur den Tod. Die eine Straße mündete in eine andere. Diese wieder in eine andere. Die Stadt nahm kein Ende und zeigte ihn, ein endloses Bild des Grauens. Naruto war mit seinem Nerven am Ende und konnte nicht mehr weiter gehen. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper und sich zu bewegen, viel ihm immer schwerer. Sein Atem beschleunigte ins Grenzenlose. Mit seinen letzten Kräften schleppte er sich an eine Wand und lehnte sich dort an. Seine Beine verweigerten sich ihren Dienst und gaben nach. Mit zusammengekniffen Augen lehnte Naruto nun an der Wand und umschlang seine Beine mit seinen Armen. Er zitterte. All dieses Leid was diesen Menschen zugefügt wurde, all die Schmerzen und schlussendlich ihr Tod. All dies konnte Naruto einfach nicht verarbeiten. Er wollte einfach nur weg von hier.

„Ich will hier weg. Lasst mich raus. Ich will hier nicht sein." Naruto schluchzte vor sich hin und Tränen liefen seine Wangen runter.

„Kannst du mir helfen?" Naruto hob seinen Kopf um zu wissen wer ihn da gerade angesprochen hatte. Und sah in das Gesicht eines kleinen Kindes. Mit blonden Haaren so wie er. Es trug zerlumpte Kleidung und war von oben bis unten dreckig. Doch eins viel Naruto besonders auf. Das Kind trug ein Stofftier mit sich. Einen Fuchs, einen Neunschwänzigen Fuchs wie aus den Legenden.

Das Kind ging auf Naruto zu und hockte sich vor ihn hin. Beide sahen sich in die Gesichter und sagten nichts. Das einzige was Naruto ankuckte war der Fuchs. Es schien ihn als ob dieser ihn anstarren würde. In ihn reinschauen würde als ob er aus Glas bestünde und in seine tiefsten Winkel seines Seins vordringt. Ihn kennt, besser kennt als jeder andere.

„Wer bin ich"

Naruto glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Das Stofftier hat zu ihm gesprochen. Aber was sollte ein Stofftier ihn fragen was es ist?

Der Junge vor Naruto schaute ihn besorgt an. Er machte sich Sorgen um den orange gekleideten Jungen und kroch ein bisschen näher. „Geht es dir nicht gut?"

Nun erwachte auch Naruto wieder aus seiner Trance und blickte ihn an.

„Was ist hier geschehen?"

„Weis nicht. Ich bin aufgewacht und da waren alle weg." Der kleine Junge sprach mit einer unschuldigen Stimme. Er wusste noch nicht die Bedeutung des Wortes Tot. Genauso wenig wie er schon gut von böse unterscheiden konnte.

„Kannst du mich zu meinen Eltern bringen?"

Naruto fühlte sich unwohl. Er wusste, dass die Eltern des Kindes mit ziemlicher Sicherheit tot sind. Aber das konnte, er ihn ja nicht einfach sagen. „Tut mir leid mein Kleiner, aber deine Eltern sind tot, siehst du das denn nicht?" So ein Schwachsinn. Allein für solche Gedanken müsste er sich schon selbst ohrfeigen.

Er ergriff die Hand des Jungen und stand auf. „Lass uns deine Eltern suchen gehen."

‚Wenn ich jetzt aufgebe, wird's das gewesen sein. Der Junge hat überlebt. Was auch immer hier vorgefallen ist. Vielleicht leben noch andere und vielleicht leben auch noch seine Eltern.' Ein neuer Mut nahm von ihm Besitz und er ging entschlossen mit dem Jungen die Straßen entlang.

Als Naruto seine Angst ablegte durchkam ihn auf einmal ein neues Gefühl. Er spürte Freude, Liebe und eine Art von Zusammengehörigkeitsgefühl. Und wieder begann sich alles in Schemen zu verwandeln. Nur waren diese diesmal sehr viel turbulenter. Bewegten sich, jagten sich gegenseitig und schlugen Haken. Verwundert blickte Naruto zu den Jungen und auch er war von Schemen umgeben. Nur sein Gesicht und die freien Körperstellen und der Fuchs in seinem Armen, waren zu sehen. Alles andere verkam im Nichts.

Aber er verspürte trotzdem keine Angst. Etwas ganz tief in ihm drin, sagte ihn er solle keine Angst haben und einfach nur vertrauen.

Die Schemen verdichteten sich wieder und ließen den Blick auf eine neue Welt, in der gleichen Umgebung frei. Die Toten waren verschwunden. Stattdessen liefen jetzt kleine Kinder mit ihren Altergenossen um die Wette. Rannten um die Erwachsenen drum rum, die sich auf der Straße unterhielten. Die Sonne kam heraus und alles erstrahlte in ein helles Licht. Es war einfach wundervoll. So viel Wärme und Geborgenheit strahlte diese Gegend nun aus. Der Blondschopf wollte nun am liebsten gar nicht mehr gehen.

Naruto schaute zu den Jungen neben sich. Dieser hatte sich komplett verändert. Er sah nun nicht mehr so blass aus und auch seine Kleidung hatte sich geändert. Seine Lumpen sind einem ordentlichen Hemd und einer ordentlichen Hose gewichen. Und auch sonst begann der Junge fröhlich um ihn rum zu springen, wobei er ihn aber immer noch an der Hand hielt.

Nach längerer Zeit in denen sie durch die belebten Straßen, der für Naruto unbekannten Stadt liefen, sah der kleine Junge auf einmal seine Eltern. Er ließ Naruto los und rannte auf sie zu. Die Mutter von den Jungen bemerkte ihn als erstes und wand sich ihn zu. Der Junge sprang seiner Mutter in die Arme und diese wäre fast durch die Wucht des Aufpralls hinten über gekippt. Naruto musste Lachen als er das sah. Der Junge war zu beneiden. Er hatte eine Familie die sich um ihn sorgte und die ihn nie im Stich lassen wird.

Naruto ging näher auf die Familie zu. Die Mutter wand sich ihn zu. „Danke dass sie unseren Sohn zurück gebracht haben. Ich hab mir schon große Sorgen um ihn gemacht."

Naruto kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. Es passierte nicht häufig, dass man sich bei ihm für etwas bedankte. „Ist doch nicht der Rede wert. War doch selbstverständlich."

Das Kind wollte gerade mit seinen Vater ins Haus gehen, da sah Naruto wie das Stofftier in seinem Arm sich wieder zu ihm drehte. Es durchbohrte wieder alles in ihm und sah wieder auf seine Seele herab.

„Wer bin ich?"

Mit diesen Worten erschrak Naruto aus seinen Traum und schaute in die Dunkelheit hinaus.

„Nur ein Traum. Alles nur ein Traum. Es war alles nur ein Traum." Naruto streifte sich durch seine blonden Haare und nahm seine Hand auch sogleich wieder weg. Seine Haare waren Schweiß getränkt und nicht nur die. Sein ganzer Körper triefte vor Schweiß.

„Junge es war doch nur ein Traum."

Naruto stieg aus seinem Bett. In diesem Bett wird er diese Nacht nicht mehr verbringen. Dieses musste erst mal trocknen. Mit langsamen Schritten, ging Naruto zum Fenster, welches direkt gegenüber von seinem Bett war. Der Mond strahlte in seiner ganzen Pracht auf das Dorf herab und die Sterne machten es ihm gleich.

„Was fragt mich ein Stofftier wer es ist?" Naruto dachte über seinen Traum nach und versuchte sich noch an alle Einzelheiten zu erinnern. Erst war er alleine. Dann war er vom Tod umgeben und am Ende war er zufrieden.

Was war das für ein Traum. Was wollte dieser ihm sagen. Und erst die Frage „Wer bin ich?"

Wie sollte Naruto darauf eine Antwort wissen. Er fragt sich dieselbe Frage doch selbst jeden Tag.

Heute wird der Tag der Prüfung sein. Der Tag der entscheidet ob er ein Ninja wird oder nicht. Naruto schwante übles. Er wusste das er alles andere als der Beste war. Und doch gab er nicht auf und macht einfach weiter.

„Eines Tages werde ich der Beste sein. Dann werden mich alle respektieren und beachten. Dann werde ich Hokage sein und die verachtenden Blicke werden aufhören." Mit diesen Worten setzte sich Naruto auf seinen Küchenstuhl und legte seine Beine auf seinen Küchentisch. Die Arme hinter den Kopf verschränkt schlief Naruto wieder ein. Diesmal ein Traum, ohne Tod, ohne Leid und ohne verachtende Blicke.


	3. Versagt?

Hello Fans. Da bin ich wieder mit dem nächsten teil von Yellow Chakra.

Fareth Faegiel: Richtig. Das Stofftier war Kyuubi. Naja was sollte sonst ein 9-schwänziges Fuchsstofftier darstellen? . Und die Toten waren mehr ein Zusammenspiel der ganzen Tote die Kyuubi in seinem Leben zu verbuchen hatte und Narutos seelischer Zustand.

Gut nun aber weiter mit der story.

Disclaimer: Naruto? Nicht meine!

* * *

Naruto war am nächsten Morgen, durch seinen mehr als bequemen Schlaf, natürlich alles andere als ausgeschlafen. Seine Augen waren so zu, dass die Bezeichnung Schlitze nicht mal annähernd das ausdrückte was sie waren. Seine Haare waren das totale Chaos, nicht das, das eine großartige Veränderung zu deren Normalzustand wäre. Er taumelte mit langsamen unbeweglichen und unkoordinierten Bewegungen in Richtung Bad. Stolperte hier und dort mal über eine Getränkedose und hat auch das ein oder andere Mal Bekanntschaft mit Mütterchen Erde gemacht. Als er also mehr oder weniger unverletzt im Bad angekommen war, steuerte er als erstes die Dusche an. Dort angekommen streckte er die Hand aus und zögerte dann. Sie fing an zu zittern, als wollte sie ein drohendes Unheil abwenden und den Körper der sie kontrolliert mit aller Macht davon abhalten, die Aktion zu ende zu führen.

Naruto unterdrückte seine Bedenken und ließ seine Hand die letzten Zentimeter überwinden und drehte den Hahn der Dusche auf.

Mit einem lauten Schrei sprang Naruto in der Dusche auf und wollte am liebsten wieder raus springen. Aber Naruto hielt sich mit der anderen Hand am Gerüst der Dusche fest. Er focht einen erbitterten Kampf mit sich selbst aus. Der eine Teil, der das eiskalte Wasser, das seinen Körper herabfloss, zu entrinnen versuchte und der andere Teil, der eisern bleiben wollte und das Wasser als willkommene Möglichkeit des morgendlichen Trainings empfand.

Naruto lies am Ende dann doch los und stellte sich vollends unter das kalte Nass. Die Müdigkeit mit der ihr verbundenen Litargie wurde aus seinem Körper vertrieben und machte den Platz für seinen Geist frei.

Nach der morgendlichen Dusche zog sich Naruto an und machte sich bereit für die ihn erwartende Prüfung. Mit einem letzten Blick in die Wohnung machte er die Tür auf. Wo ihn sofort die Sonne in seine Augen schien und ihn blendete. Der Himmel war wolkenlos und lies den Blick auf ein wunderschönes Blau frei. Die Vögel flogen in all ihrer Eleganz durch die Lüfte und ließen die Menschen an Tagen wie diesen, neidisch werden, aufgrund ihrer Freiheit. Zu all der Perfektion wehte es eine sanfte Briese, die Naruto um sein Gesicht strich und mit seinem Haaren spielte. Naruto schaute in Richtung Ninjaakademie, vorüber an das grün der Wälder, der ausgesprochen guten Laune der Erwachsenen und schlussendlich zu den anderen Ninjaschülern, die wie er heute vorhaben ihren Abschluss zu machen und sich dann als ein vollwertiger Ninja, im Rang eines Ge-Nin, nennen zu dürfen.

„Bei so einem Tag. Was soll da noch schief gehen?" Naruto lachte in die Welt hinaus und fing an loszugehen und schloss sich den Strom der Schüler an.

Für alle ist der heutige Tag der Tag der Entscheidung.

Die Tür des Verderbens. Die Tür des Unheils. Ein gewaltiges schwarzes Loch das nur nach ihm lechzt und mit weit ausgreifenden Armen nach ihm greift, um ihn für immer in sich aufzunehmen und für sich zu behalten.

Die Tür zum Prüfungsraum. Naruto saß auf einen Sitz im Wartezimmer und starrte die Prüfungstür an. Für ihn gab sie die größten Schrecken dieser Welt wieder. Etwas Endgültiges. Nach dieser Tür gab es kein Zurück mehr. Man war entweder gerettet oder verloren. Man bestand oder man versagte. Und Naruto hatte wahnsinnige Angst davor zu versagen. Ihn liefen die Schweißperlen der Angst in Maß von der Stirn und seine Fingernägel waren schon kaum noch vorhanden, da er ständig an ihnen nagte.

Immer wieder kamen Prüflinge aus der Tür gerannt und jubelten. Noch ein Ninjaschüler mehr der es geschafft hat ein Ninja zu werden. Ein weiterer Ge-Nin der auf den Weg war sich seine Zukunft zu ebnen und den Weg des Ninjas betrat. Naruto beneidete diese Kinder die es geschafft hatten. Er selbst wollte es am liebsten schon hinter sich haben. Aber für ihn war die Zeit noch nicht gekommen. Er hatte sich noch zu gedulden und zu warten bis er dran war.

Gerade verlies Sasuke Uchiha die Prüfungstür. Natürlich verzog er keine Miene. Naruto wusste allerdings nur all zu sehr das er die Prüfung bestanden hatte. Das Glanzstück des diesjährigen Jahrgangs konnte ja unmöglich nicht bestehen.

Sasuke lief in seiner üblichen obercoolen Manier an ihm vorbei, mit seinen Händen in den Hosentaschen. Naruto konnte sich nicht erinnern ihn jemals anders gesehen zu haben. In seiner weißen Halbhose gekleidet, seinen schwarzen Schuhen mit schwarz-weißen Bandagen die bis zu seinen Knöcheln hoch liefen und seinen weisen Pullover über den ein blaues Hemd lag. Natürlich nicht zu vergessen seine halblangen tiefschwarzen Haare, mit seinen ebenso rabenschwarzen Augen.

Sasuke lief mit seinen Händen in den Hosentaschen und seinen Blick auf den Boden gerichtet an ihn vorbei. Erst in dem Moment wo Sasuke direkt vor im stand, bemerkte Naruto das Sasuke das Stirnband Konohas an seiner Stirn trug. Das Stirnband was man erhält wenn man die Prüfung zum Ge-Nin bestand und über sein ganzes Leben lang tragen wird.

Auch wenn Naruto keinen Zweifel daran hegte das Sasuke wirklich durchgefallen sein hätten können, nun wusste er mit Bestimmtheit das dem nicht so war. Und irgendwie löste dies in Naruto ein seltsames Gefühl aus. Missgunst, Verachtung, Hass und auch Neid. Naruto konnte sich nicht erklären woher er diese Gefühle für ihn hegte. Er hatte bis her nicht einmal mit ihn geredet und auch nie vorgehabt dies zu ändern.

‚Warte nur Sasuke. Du wirst mir nichts vormachen.' Naruto nahm den Blick von Sasuke und widmete sich wieder der Tür. Die sofort wieder mit ihrer Aufgabe anfing, ihn mit Ängsten zu bombardieren.

Nun wurde die Tür wieder geöffnet und Iruka trat heraus. Er schaute mit einem fragenden Blick durch die Gegend und blickte durch den Warteraum. Bis er an den Punkt nach dem er suchte angekommen war. Mit einem Lächeln sagte er „Komm Naruto, du bist dran." Und öffnete die Tür nun ganz um ihn Platz zu machen.

Naruto musste schlucken. Nun war er dran. Er wusste nicht ob er sich freuen oder doch lieber bedauern sollte. Er entschied sich dann aber doch sich zu bedauern. Langsam stand er auf und nahm Kurs auf die Tür. Mit zittrigen Schritten näherte er sich dem Ort der Entscheidung.

‚Ich bin nun schon zwei Mal durch die Aufnahmeprüfung gefallen. Ich darf jetzt nicht mehr durchfallen. Nein ich muss bestehen.' Mit diesen Gedanken betrat er den Raum. Mit neugierigen Blicken blickte er sich um. Es sah eigentlich ganz normal aus. Ein großer Raum ohne irgendwelche Schmückung. Ein Tisch an den die Lehrer saßen. Iruka und Mizuki waren die Prüfer. Und dann war da noch ein Tisch. Ein Tisch der Narutos ganze Aufmerksamkeit genoss. Auf diesen waren die Stirnbänder Konohas ausgelegt. Seine Augen fingen an zu glänzen. Er wollte unbedingt auch eins besitzen. Aber das hieße erst einmal bestehen.

Er trat vor den Tisch, gerade hatte sich auch Iruka wieder hingesetzt und blickte nun wieder Naruto an.

„Nun Naruto. Wir haben uns auch dieses Mal wieder überlegt was für eine Technik wir dieses Mal für die Abschlussprüfung haben wollen und sind zu demselben Entschluss gekommen wie die zwei Mal davor."

Naruto wurde nach diesen Satz kreidebleich. Er hatte angenommen, dass sie endlich mal eine andere Technik haben wollten. Und nicht schon wieder diese Technik.

„Naruto wir verlangen von dir Bunshin-No-Jutsu (Doppelgänger)."

Naruto musste schlucken. Er wusste das er eine Niete war, im erschaffen von Doppelgängern. Er konnte einfach nie das nötige Chakra aufbringen. Er wusste zwar, dass er über nötiges verfügte, aber er konnte es einfach nicht kontrollieren.

Er fing an Fingerzeichen zu formen, um sein Charkra für die Technik zu formen und lies dann seine Energie frei. Ein Chakrastrudel bildete sich um ihn und umhüllte ihn vollkommen. Seine Lehrer waren jedoch völlig unbeeindruckt. Naruto setzte für diese Technik auch sein gesamtes Chakra ein, was er besaß. Jedoch war das Ergebnis das Naruto erzielte nicht ganz das, was er erzielen wollte. Er hatte es gerade mal geschafft einen Doppelgänger zu erschaffen. Jedoch war dieser nicht im Geringsten zu irgendwas zu gebrauchen. Dieser lag wie eine Alkoholleiche verkrümmt auf den Boden und seine Zunge hing raus. Naruto war nicht im Stande diesen Doppelgänger zu kontrollieren, da dieser sich nicht einmal bewegen konnte.

Mizuki fing an zu lachen und Iruka vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

„Naruto hast du dich für diese Prüfung überhaupt vorbereitet?" Irukas Stimme klang enttäuscht. Er hatte wirklich gehofft das Naruto es diesmal schaffen würde.

„Iruka. Ich bin dafür ihn diesmal durchkommen zu lassen. Schließlich hat er ja einen Doppelgänger erschaffen." Mizukis Stimme war immer noch leicht belustigt.

„Die anderen Prüflinge haben mindestens 5 oder 6 Doppelgänger erschaffen. Und Naruto nur einen einzigen und dazu noch einen völlig nutzlosen. So leid es mir tut. Ich kann dich nicht bestehen lassen."

Naruto schaute enttäuscht, bestürzt, verletzt und gebrochen auf den Boden.

‚Wieder nicht geschafft. Warum pack ich es einfach nicht? Warum will ich es einfach nicht lernen? Bin ich wirklich so ein Versager?'

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen drehte Naruto sich um und verließ mit langsamen Schritten den Prüfungsraum.

‚Ich bin ein Versager' Er lief einen weiteren Schritt.

‚Ich kann kein Chakra kontrollieren.' Ein weiterer Schritt.

‚Ich werde nie Hokage.' Noch ein Schritt.

‚Bis ich Ninja werde, vergehen noch Jahre.' Der letzte Schritt.

Naruto stand nun vor der Tür. Die Prüfer schauten ihn immer noch an, wie Naruto ohne ein Wort des Trotzes von dannen ging. Iruka schaute ihn an und wusste ohne sein Gesicht sehen zu können, dass sein Blick gebrochen war. Drei mal hat er es versucht und nicht geschafft. Nun hat er sich aufgegeben.

Naruto klingte den Hebel um, lief durch die Tür und klingte sie hinter sich wieder zu. Nun war er draußen. Nun bestand kein Grund mehr stark zu spielen. In seinen Augen bildeten sich die ersten Tränen. Sie brannten in seinen Augen und ließen sie glänzen. Er konnte sie nicht mehr zurückhallten und so liefen heiße Tränen sein Gesicht herab. Damit nicht andere ihn weinen sahen, fing er an zu rennen. Er rannte. Raus aus dem Haus. Raus aus dem Haus der Schande, wo er jetzt nun drei Mal versagt hatte.

Sie glänzten. Sie glänzten stolz im Antlitz der Sonne und schrieen in die Welt hinaus „Ich bin ein Ninja". Sie glänzten so stark das sie in den Augen Narutos, wie Blitze erschienen und sie schmerzen ließen.

Die Konohastirnbänder blitzten und glänzten so stark sie nur konnten und wurden stolz, von den frisch gebratenen Ge-Nin getragen. Die standen in einen riesigen Haufen um ihre Eltern und zeigten mit geschwollener Brust ihre Stirnbänder.

Naruto saß Abseitsgelegen auf einer Schaukel und beobachtete das erniedrigende Treiben. Er hatte als einziger des ganzen Jahrganges versagt. Alle anderen hatten die Prüfung bestanden und waren nun Ninjas, nur er nicht.

Seine Augen waren ausdruckslos, gebrochen und jeglicher Hoffnung entzogen.

„Ich habe mich so sehr bemüht. Hab trainiert, bis ich vor Erschöpfung zusammen gebrochen bin. Meinen Körper bis an den Rand seiner Möglichkeiten getrieben und nie aufgegeben. Hab meditiert und versucht mein Chakra unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Und wofür das Ganze? Für nichts. Für nichts. Ich hab versagt. Nun schon zum dritten Mal. Mit all meiner Macht, mit all meinen Bemühungen, hab ich letzten Endes doch nicht mehr erreicht, als das ich nun hier sitze. Gedemütigt, erniedrigt und verachtet." Narutos Blick ging mit diesen Gedanken rüber, zu den Haufen Ninjafrischlingen und deren Eltern.

„Er ist der Einzige der durchgefallen ist."

„Ist auch gut so. Kaum vorzustellen, was passieren könnte, sollte er ein Ninja werden. Wenn man nur bedenkt was in ihm drin…"

„Ruhig.! Du weist es ist verboten darüber zu reden."

Die Blicke mit denen die Erwachsenen ihn straften bohrten sich in die tiefsten Winkel seiner Seele und schufen einen tiefen, von Hass und grenzenlosen Ekel der Verachtung hervorgerufenen, Trotz. Er wusste nicht warum man ihn so anstarrte und auch nicht was all der ganze Hass zu bedeuten hatte. Sie starrten ihn an, so als ob er kein Mensch wäre. So als ob er etwas wäre, was es nicht wert wäre zu existieren. So zusagen der Existenz spotten würde und der Akzeptanz des menschlichen Geistes entrann.

Mit diesen Gedanken blitzten die Augen von Naruto auf. Sein Trotz und sein Wille waren dabei sich wieder zu melden und die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zurückzuerlangen.

‚Hm sollen sie doch denken was sie wollen. Ich weiß was ich bin. Ich bin Naruto Uzumaki. Und ein Anwärter zum Ninja. Und egal wie oft ich noch durchfliegen werde. Ich werde es schaffen. Sollen sie doch denken was sie wollen. Sollen sie mich doch ruhig weiter verachten, das gibt nur mehr Gründe ihnen zu zeigen, dass sie falsch liegen.

Ich werde Hokage werden. Ich werde der mächtigste Ninja in diesen Dorf werden. Ach was der mächtigste Ninja der Welt. Und soll nur kommen was wolle, ich werde dem nur mit einem Lachen gegenüber treten und auch diese Hürde meistern. Ich werde nicht aufgeben. Ich werde weiter kämpfen. Das ist mein Leben. Das ist mein Schicksal und es wird langsam Zeit damit, das Eisen zu schmieden.' Die Augen Narutos loderten ein Feuer aus, das nicht einmal der selbstsicherste Mensch der Welt noch übertreffen hätten können. Der Lebenswille war wieder zu ihm zurückgekehrt und lies ihn wieder einen Schritt nach Vorne wagen. Er war wieder da. Aus dem seelischen Tief der Erniedrigung war er wieder im Griff aufzustehen und weiter zu kämpfen. Wie Phönix aus der Asche, würde auch er auferstehen und der Welt zeigen, wozu er in der Lage ist.

"Naruto."

* * *

Gut das ist nicht wirlich ein Cliffhanger, da jeder weiß was jetzt passiert. Aber dennoch lass ich euch noch zappeln.

So das wars dann erst mal. Kann ne weile dauern bis zum nächsten teil. meine freundin beschwärt sich, dasich zu wenig Zeit mit ihrverbringe. Aber ich werde versuchen mich zu beeilen.

Im nächsten Kapitel: Der Kampf gegen Mizuki (mist ich vergess ständig wie man den schreibt, gut das es den nicht mehr lange gibt ) und das erste Auftreten des gelben Chakras.


End file.
